Rokudaime
by A Simple Vagrant
Summary: A touching SasukeXNarutoXHinata...yes, a threesome...Give it a try, it's not that bad XD...but do keep in mind I was exhausted and sick when I wrote it


It's relatively straight except not…SasuNaruHina…fun stuff… I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Rokudaime

"Is everybody ready?" The Blonde man whispered. This was probably the most dangerous situation he had ever been in.

"Yes, Rokudaime. We will all follow you to the death if need be." The ANBU black-op closest to him whispered back.

"Good, though I don't plan on letting any of you die…" Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, said. He had too much waiting for him at home to die here. He had a wife and son he needed to look after. He wouldn't let Hinata and Lochlem down. He also had Sasuke to go back to. He had worked so hard to get Sasuke back; he wouldn't let all that work go to hell. No. He'd live to see the three people he loved most.

A lone sakura petal floated past his face. He signaled the charge. The guards barely knew what happened as the 15 ANBU black-ops descended from the darkness. Naruto dropped down after them, the fluttering of his white cape revealing the blood red armor. His long blonde hair had been tied back with a simple piece of thin rope. Some might say he looked like the ghost of his now deceased teacher, but the greater consensus was that he looked much more attractive. He looked at the dead bodies of the guards. Killed instantly with one quick stab to the lower back. Work that would have made even the mist-demon Zabuza jealous.

"Continue." He said calmly. He was used to seeing death. He had been all around it since the first time he had been hunted by the Akatsuki who had killed Jiraiya. He alone had taken his revenge, and he alone was enough to do this mission. That was how he would have thought before Hinata and Sasuke. Now he gladly took reinforcements, though he hadn't expected to be in this type of situation.

"ROKUDAIME! BEHIND YOU!" The ANBU to his left said, jumping front of him. He was cut from the shoulder to the opposite leg, bone, muscle, and flesh. Blood poured from the wound, drenching Naruto and the assailant. The other 14 ANBU took defensive positions around their leader, ready to keep their promise to die protecting him. The three in front of him were cut in half, getting more blood on Naruto, making the one white robe the dark crimson color of blood in darkness.

Naruto roared in anger, eyes turning from purest blue to a malefic crimson. His nails extended into claws, and his teeth into fangs. He had long gained control of the kyuubi, and would now unleash his fury on the woman grinning in front of him, holding the bloodstained blade. The 11 ANBU stepped aside, knowing no one could stand up to Naruto in this state. Not even the legendary Uchiha Madara had stood up to him. He charged, and the woman evaded, just barely, but not unscathed. She licked the blood off her arm, and giggled, head tilting to the side. Naruto appeared behind her, and ran his hand through her stomach, but it was just a replacement.

The woman's giggle came from a tree, and Naruto threw and explosive kunai at it, obliterating it on contact. The giggle came again, with speech this time. "Little Rokudaime-chan, can't hit me! Poor little baby, maybe I'll kill some more of your little entourage!" Another maniacal giggle and an ANBU fell with a needle in his throat. Naruto roared again, and red chakra spread in a wide circle with him as the center. The remaining ANBU took their comrades to safety back in the darkness of the abandoned building. The circle of chakra grew to encompass all the trees and a demonic light started shining as the trees were incinerated, the last of the cover destroyed. The circle dissipated and the woman growled, still smiling. Taunting Naruto.

"How many is that? Five?" She giggled that increasingly annoying giggle as Naruto fixed his demonic eyes on her. She tried to jump back, but found no part of her body responded to her. The evil laughter in her eyes was replaced by fear, and instantly pain as Naruto's nails plunged into her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and blood seeped out of her mouth, and she slumped to the ground.

"No one hurts my comrades and lives to tell about it." Naruto growled as his eyes returned to the normal blue that Hinata and Sasuke were often lost in. He spit on the corpse and walked back to the building. "Its fine now…We're safe." He said. "Now let's finish this mission so we can go home…" The ANBU dropped down and followed after him to the antechamber were the Scroll of Ede was hidden. He walked to the middle of the room and plunged his hand in the wood flooring, bringing it back us with the scroll held tightly in it.

---

Naruto and his companions walked into the village late at night, and went straight to the secret ANBU cemetery to bury their fallen comrades. Sakura was there, looking at one of the graves with Tsunade. They both turned when Naruto got close and tears came to Sakura's eyes when she saw the deceased. "They died protecting me, but not in vain…The last of the Kagegakure have been killed." He said, as graves were dug. Sakura cried in silence, while Tsunade started at the gravestone. There was a picture of a frog on it, and the caption "Here lies Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, killed in action. May his soul find peace." Naruto nodded to the grave and turned going to the Hokage mansion. As he entered he was greeted by a small, dark haired boy running to him. Naruto picked him up, and spun him around, much to the child's enjoyment.

Hinata and Sasuke were the next to the greet him. He hugged Hinata first, and gave a kiss, then she took Lochlem from Naruto. Next he hugged Sasuke and kissed him too. They all smiled. "I'm tired…would you mind if we went to bed now?" Naruto asked, yawning.

"Nope." Sasuke said, smiling, and Hinata just shook her head. So to bed they went. Naruto was on his back, with his right arm around Sasuke, and his left around Hinata. Both Hinata and Sasuke had their heads resting on Naruto's chest.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto about twenty minutes later. "Hey Naruto. You know you've been gone for a week…" He said, and Hinata opened one eye. They both knew what Sasuke was getting at. He was lonely and he wanted sex. Hinata did too, but she still had some subtlety. Naruto looked down at both of them and smiled. It had been a while…He sighed and nodded. Sasuke smiled, and pulled down Naruto's pants. "Good thing I'm hungry…" He said, and started giving Naruto a blowjob. Hinata helped, and when Naruto got big enough, started using her breasts. Sasuke huffed a little, and started kissing up Naruto's body, until he reached his lips. Naruto smiled a little, and started rubbing Sasuke's ass, which sent a shiver up both their spines. Hinata smiled and straddled Naruto. Sasuke could wait until she was done, after all, she was actually Naruto's wife. Naruto started fingering Sasuke and Sasuke continued kissing him. Hinata came not long after and rolled off of Naruto, leaving Sasuke to do what he wanted. Naruto got up and behind Sasuke, and stuck his erection in Sasuke's open ass, pushing and pulling in and out, while Hinata watched on, getting turned on by the site.

"Naruto…you're as good as ever…" Sasuke panted. "I'm about to…" He said, and came. Naruto did as well, and they all lay down panting. "Almost time for the final round…" Sasuke said. "All three of us?" Naruto and Hinata nodded. Hinata straddled Sasuke, while Naruto got behind her. This was the best sex they had had in quite a long time, and none wanted it to end. Sadly, it did about 15 minutes later, with all three panting heavily, sweating and exhausted. They slowly drifted to sleep, in the same way they had been when they first gone to bed.


End file.
